


Breeding Bugs

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Birth, Breeding, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Glory Hole, Guzma is a slut, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Porn with some plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Slime, Trans Character, Trans Guzma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When ya bois strapped for cash after the events of sumo, he decides that breeding is a good way for some quick cash. Too bad all his pokemon are male...And that none of them are interested in that Ditto he caught.(Post-game, slight divergence in that Guzma’s still in Po Town)
Relationships: Amemoth | Masquerain/Guzma, Gusokumusha | Golisopod/Guzma, Guzma/Bugs, Guzma/Many, Guzma/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Hassam | Scizor/Guzma, Kailios | Pinsir/Guzma, Kuwaganon | Vikavolt/Guzma, Metamon | Ditto/Guzma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue

Money was tight- always was, even when Lusamine was funding him, there was barely enough to keep Po Town running. 

Nowadays, the place was a husk if it’s former self. Only a few younger grunts stayed behind after the disbanding of team skull, and all of them vacated the big mansion. 

His only saving grace so far was buginium z. He was careful, of course- only selling one crystal every few months to keep the market from being flooded, and to keep the price of the crystal high. 

But that only gets you so far. So, the next natural step- Guzma taking on the battle tree, but things have barely been covered, even with that.  Obviously, he wants some form of security, rather than living month to month.

So, he tries to take up breeding. All of his Pokémon are male, simply to prevent having to deal with mouths he can’t feed, which led him to catch Double the Ditto. 

He’s been frustrated, because none of his Pokémon have been interested in Double! In his desperation for cash, he takes to the Internet.

And learns of some… unconventional breeding techniques. 


	2. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditto chapter!

The ditto could smell the mix of anxiety, arousal, and determination on their trainer. The first and last scent, those were normal, but the Pokémon was excited at the prospect of the second. 

Guzma sets them down on the bed, and shuts the door, locking it. Double wants to laugh at how shy humans always are, whether it’s about their bodies or about sex, but they keep quiet, excitedly hoping for the trainer to proposition them. 

Guzma squats down in front of his ditto, anxious. This was the newest member of the team… he hopes they’ll trust him. 

“So, uh. I have… a weird. Offer.”

Double smiles. Human shyness was always so adorable. 

“... Arceus- um. So, I’d like you to fuck me? And like. Get my womb coated, so I can have eggs like you do.”

Double perks up. Womb? They thought that human men had penises!

“R-right- you’re new, you wouldn’t know- I have a lotta physical characteristics similar to most women, but I’m a man.” That’s as simple of a way he can think of to describe being trans to a Pokémon that literally doesn’t have a gender. 

“So… um. Y-yeah, no..?”

Double fervently nods, and tries to jump into their trainers lap. Guzma laughs as he catches them. “Hey, chill, lemme get undressed before you slime me up-“

The Pokémon huffs, but goes to rest on Guzma’s pillow as to watch as he discards his clothes. The man doesn’t shave, like, at all, so his vulva’s hidden beneath a healthy bush. He’s decently muscular from all his years of training with his Pokémon, with a smallish pair of breasts that he’s able to hide with a sports bra and baggy shirts. 

Awkward, he lays down in the middle of the bed, and Double takes their invitation to get to work!

The Pokémon rushes between Guzma’s legs, leaving a trail of slime in their wake. Oddly, the slime is different than usual- leaving his skin tingling, sensitive, and warm. 

Ditto burbles happily as they rub themself against their trainers entrance, lubing him up with aphrodisiac slime. Guzma reaches down, petting it, before curiously taking his hands to his boobs, and rubbing the leftover slime on them. He swears softly- he’s never been a huge fan of having his tits played with, but this felt amazing. As he plays with his breasts, he can feel his cunt growing more needy, and he groans. 

“Shit, Double, get  _ inside _ me already-“

And that begging is exactly what they were waiting for. Guzma gasps as he feels the slime slowly enter him- not bothering to touch his clit, leaving that to him. 

This just leaves the man more frustrated as he tries to grind into the ditto, trying to get _some_ friction- but Double just keeps slowly seeping in, not thrusting, but expanding to leave Guzma feeling incredibly filled. 

_ “Fuck-“ _

He can feel himself growing dizzy from the aphrodisiacs in his most sensitive places, and unconsciously lifts his hips into the air to grind, moaning at what little sensation he’s feeling. 

Finally, Double’s filled all he can of the vaginal cavity, so he starts pushing against guzmas cervix, the mucous membrane protecting it practically dissolving under the effects of the aphrodisiac. He swears when he feels his womb breached by a miniscule tendril of goo, feeling incredibly full, given nothing’s ever been there before. He glances up at his raised hips, and moans when he realizes over half of ditto is still encased around his hips. 

Guzma needily thrusts into the air, urging the Pokémon inside to go faster. Of course, Double ignores him, and keeps slowly filling him at their own pace. 

Frustrated at how close to the edge he is, Guzma raises a hand and squishes it through the encased ditto, seeing stars from simply rubbing his clit. When his movements grow more and more desperate, he cums,  _ hard, _ and blacks out. 

* * *

When he comes to, he almost wonders if that was a dream- before he realizes he can feel the normal, cool slime of Double on his cheek, trying to shake him awake, panicked. 

He weakly reaches up, patting them. “M’fine, m’fine-“

They relax at him regaining consciousness, and, tuckered out, go back into the pokeball resting on his shelf full of bottles. He sighs, and sits up- before swearing at the heavy weight deep inside his lower stomach. When he looks down, he gasps. 

While to a stranger, when he’s wearing a shirt, it may look as if he’s just put on a few pounds, Guzma knows exactly what’s inside. The tightness of his skin doesn’t do anything to help his ever growing arousal. He puts a hand to his stomach, and nearly cums then and there, the goo adding to his sensitivity. 

He stands on shaky legs, hand still tentatively touching his stomach, walks out of his bed/throne room door, not bothering to put on clothes. 

He never thought he’d be glad to be alone in the mansion with his only Pokémon. 


	3. Doppler Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golisopod chapter!

All of the Pokémon, resting in a pile together, smell the desperate arousal and fertility mingling with their trainers scent the moment he opens his door. Confused, they wake up, untangling. A few try to ignore their own arousal, while others try to get it dealt with before he comes downstairs by rutting into their hands or a nearby piece of furniture. 

But they all freeze when he comes downstairs, and Guzma's legs nearly give out as he sees all of his Pokémon are horny. 

“S-so, um. You know how I’ve been trying to breed you with Double,,?”

A few hesitantly nod. 

“I- I figured if I had some of Double’s goo, that, since you’re disinterested in them, that. You could breed with me.”

The familiar fear has, once again, mingled with his scent. Doppler, his Golisopod, steps forward and picks him up. Guzma looks up at him, simultaneously surprised and relieved. 

“So- you wanna go first?”

Doppler nods, carrying Guzma upstairs. The bug thug is relieved that the first offspring he’s going to carry is that of the one he’s trusted for the longest time. Of course, he’s terrified of carrying  _ any  _ child, but at least he won’t be responsible for these. 

Doppler tenderly sets Guzma down his bed, stroking himself as he looks down at his trainer, horny, ripe for breeding, and desperate. “Fuck, Doppler, just stick it i-“ 

His trainers voice is cut off with a moan as Doppler lifts his hips, and pushes in the tip. Obviously, given how large the Pokémon is, it only makes sense that their cocks are of similar girth and length. 

The Golisopod rumbles, satisfied by his reaction, and begins slowly thrusting into him, careful of the far more fragile human. Guzma grips the sheets, a wanton moan pouring out of him, desperately grinding his hips against Doppler’s, encouraging him to speed up.

The Pokémon does speed up, slightly, growling with lust as it edges closer to orgasm. He leans down over his partner, and gently curls his four smaller arms around him, and lifts him up off the bed entirely, bouncing Guzma on his dick. 

The man screams out in orgasm as he’s shifted in position, his now insanely sensitive stomach brushing up against his partners with every movement, driving him over the edge. Doppler keeps using Guzma as his personal cocksleeve, groaning as his trainer rides out the orgasm, still desperately clinging to him. After a few moments, the tapered tip pierces into the already-softened cervix, making guzma tremble and moan as he rides out another one, his clenching vagina sending Doppler over the edge with a roar, painting over the coat of purple with another coat of white. 

Out of breath, and out of cum, Doppler sets his trainer down on the bed, and curls around him, quickly falling asleep. Fucked-out, Guzma quickly follows, softly snoring as changes begin to take place in his body. 


	4. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I didn’t mean for this to be a glory hole chapter when I started, but. Yeah. Also, warning for unintentional misgendering.

When Guzma wakes up, he notices that his stomach feels, well, heavier. He doesn’t look any different, but…

He gets up, and gets dressed, before plopping one his throne, opening his laptop and pulling up his browser. 

_ Ditto gestation period _

He pulls up the first result- apparently, the gestation period lasts as long as the non-ditto parent’s gestation period. He sighs in relief, and types something else into the search bar. 

_ Golisopod gestation period _

His eyes widen at the answer he receives. At least 20 wimpod eggs, and up to  _ 60 _ , which take two weeks to form. He places a hand on his stomach, wondering how he’d look with 60 eggs inside him- still affected by the aphrodisiac goo in his womb, he rubs his thighs together. He shakes the thoughts away, and goes over to Doppler, patting his shell to wake him up. 

“You up to battle today?”

Doppler nods, and nuzzles Guzma’s stomach. He smiles, a mixture of embarrassed and excited. 

Of course, it wasn’t just the golisopod cum the ditto goo reacted with. In the coming days, Guzma woke up nauseous, and developed a routine of waking up and immediately going to the bathroom to throw up. Around the end of the first week, the man had a visible baby bump, hiding it by zipping up his jacket. His sports bras dug into his skin where they had fit fine before, and he had strange cravings. 

Of course, throughout all this, he was also insanely horny. 

Not wanting to bother any of his Pokémon, he took to his dildos and vibrators, using the to pleasure himself at any moment possible. Whether they were hidden up his cunt, vibrating away as he went through his daily routine of training with Hala, going to the battle tree, then finishing up at the battle cafe, or he was actively using them, pounding himself against them in bed. 

Around a week and a half, he was visibly pregnant, to the point of being unable to hide it anymore, and toys weren’t helping much. So, he took a ride Pokémon over to the largest town in Alola, Hau’oli City. There was a sleazy bar he frequented- one that had, well, exactly what he wanted: a glory hole drilled into one of the stalls. 

With his hood up, non-signature shades, and face mask on to disguise his identity, he stepped into the bathroom stall, taking off his clothes and folding them before presenting his pussy up to the hole, wet and impatient. 

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for someone to take notice of him, and he moans as someone slides their cock into him. He sees two pointed, dainty feet walk into the stall with the hole in front of his mouth, and a slender, white cock pokes through. He puts his mouth around it, eagerly bobbing and sucking the psychic type off, one hand rubbing his stomach, which had thankfully decreased in sensitivity by this point. 

Moaning around the dick, he began to feel the man behind him begin to grow more erratic in his thrusts, before he was cum into. He says something to the Gardevoir in the other stall, and it finishes inside his mouth, and he greedily slurps it down. 

Of course, Guzma’s still not satisfied, and to his delight, he sees a pair of shoes step into the stall behind him.

He freezes when he hears who it is, though. 

“What’s a mother like you doing in a place like this, huh..?”

_ Nanu. _

Guzma, silent, just begins panicking. He’s never gotten arrested for this before, but now he’s worrying that it May be illegal. Of course, his worries about being arrested vanish when Nanu sticks his dick inside him. 

Guzma will proudly admit to being a slut, and has tried to get into the older man’s pants numerous times. Of course, Nanu had always rejected him, which, while annoying, Guzma understood, he was young enough to be his grandson, after all.

However, when the aloof cop starts fucking him, all he can do is pant. The man was  _ rough,  _ and he was almost glad he never wound up in bed with him before this, because if he weren’t so needy right now, this would probably hurt- and not in a good way. 

Guzma gasps and moans when he feels a few eggs detach from the ditto lining inside him and roll around. Sure, he’d read that this would happen from his research, but he didn’t know it’d feel so  _ good. _

He’s quickly shut up by another cock in his mouth, a human one, and he begins sucking it off, eyes half-lidded from pleasure. 

When more eggs pop out of place due to Nanu’s roughness, the pleasure is too much and he comes, moaning around a strangers dick, and spasming around a frenemies. 

“Fuck... hope you and your baby enjoyed that, slut.”

Nanu walks out of the stall, and Guzma dutifully sucks the cock in front of him. There’s a flash of red light outside the stall, and…

“Have at her, Lume.”

Guzmas eyes widen. Nanu is going to have his absol  _ fuck him? _

The answer to that question is given when he hears the click of claws behind him, and a sudden jabbing dick in his cunt. The man in front of him quickly finishes and leaves, leaving Guzma to try and keep his mouth shut so Nanu doesn’t know it’s him. 

His hands rub his belly as the canine roughly fucks him, both himself and the Pokémon panting and whimpering. Is it in heat? The question doesn’t matter though, when after a few moments of frantic rutting, it howls, slamming itself as deep as it can go, knot swelling and tying them together. He can feel the cum pouring into him, and while he’s panicking about also having to have an absol egg, the readers get to rest easy knowing once the eggs took hold that his cervix’s natural defenses reformed. 

At this point, most of the eggs-  _ his _ eggs- are freely rolling around, and he moans, rubbing his stomach to encourage it, getting off on the feeling. 

“Active baby, huh? You know, lady, it’s dangerous to walk home alone so late at night.” Guzma can’t believe how casual Nanu is, talking while his Pokemon's dick is stuck in him. “You want me to walk you home?”

A little bit irritated, Guzma digs into his pants pockets, and pulls out Doppler’s ball, letting him out. The Pokémon stands in front of Guzma’s stall, and growls. Nanu raises his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright, she could’ve just said no- Lume, need help getting out?”

The Pokémon presumably shakes it’s head, before it pulls itself out with a  _ pop. _ When Guzma hears the two leave, he stands up on shaky legs, and gets dressed in his disguise before stepping out, nearly collapsing into Doppler’s arms. The Pokémon picks him up, gently, and Guzma takes one of the smaller claws, putting it to his stomach. Doppler is practically purring at the movement of the eggs, and nuzzles his face into Guzma’s stomach making him gasp. One of his hands falls off his stomach, and onto Doppler’s growing erection. 

“Fuck- okay, after this, can you take me home..?”

The Pokémon chirrs in the affirmative, and Guzma quickly shucks his pants and underwear before getting on hands and knees. The pokemon is on him in a heartbeat, fucking the daylights out of him in the bar bathroom, far rougher than before with the intent of dislodging more eggs.

Once the two are done, Doppler dresses his limp trainer before carrying him outside, calling a Pokémon ride for him home. 


	5. First Clutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthing chapter!

By the time the second week rolled around, Guzma was more than wanting to get the eggs out. His breasts ached, and he couldn’t leave the house without a disguise for fear of being recognized as Guzma, and also, Pregnant. He noticed that stretch marks had developed on his stomach and tits, which, well, he didn’t really care about, he just thought it looked weird. 

And, as much as he loved the feeling of the eggs rolling around in his womb, they had grown, and were _heavy._ A single one would’ve been nothing, but with who-knows-how-many in there, his back aches from the weight, having to carry his belly in one hand, his hand on his back with the other.

Guzma’s pokemon were fascinated and very obviously aroused by the change in their trainer’s body. 

While he enjoyed the attention, he wondered just how long they had a thing for him, given that they were a lot more than just curious. It was a relief that they never actually _approached_ him about sex, only seeming to act if he made the first move. 

He was in the middle of masturbating with a dildo when his water broke, which should have been a mood killer, but just made him hornier. Maybe it was the fact some aphrodisiac ditto goo was mixed in it, but no matter the case, he tossed the dildo aside and frantically waddled to the bathroom. 

The contractions began to hit, and he swore to himself, squatting down in the tub, trying to push as he turned on the water, so the eggs won't break on the ceramic. He nearly sobs in relief when the first egg finishes crowning, and drops into his vagina. After ages of pushing, he hears a soft _dunk_ into the water. With shaky hands, he picks up the golf-ball sized egg, looking at the grey mottled surface. 

_I made thi- FUCK!_

He drops the egg back into the water as another contraction hits, and swears, pushing again. The commotion has reached the ears of his Pokémon, and Doppler is the first one in the room. He gets a towel, and gently scoops out the Wimpod egg out of the bath and onto the towel, before leaning close to Guzma, petting him with his large paws, trying to comfort him through the pain of giving birth. The man leans into his Pokémon’s hold, sobbing through the pain. Golisopod clambers into the tub with Guzma, and gently wraps is other four arms around him, one pair on his shoulders, the other two briefly squeezing around his breasts- before Doppler feels wetness beneath his claws and panics, moving them down.

Guzma gasps as the ache in his chest is slightly relieved, and reaches up, shakily squeezing his breast- and moans as milk dribbles out. _Shit, my body seriously thinks that I’m pregnant-_

It goes on like this for a while- Guzma panting and moaning as he lays eggs and tries to relieve his aching breasts, his pokemon retrieving the eggs and putting them in a pile. 

After what feels like _hours,_ a neat pile of 60 wimpod eggs is in a towel, and Guzma is cradled in Doppler’s arms. He tiredly looks at his Pokémon. 

“Guys, lets.. let's move to my room.”

Mr. Pinecone the Pinsir picks up the bundle of eggs, and carries it to Guzmas room, while Monty the Scizor helps Doppler dry off the sweaty trainer. 

* * *

A few days later, Guzma’s sold off the last Wimpod egg to an aspiring young trainer, and made himself a good amount of cash doing so. This… may just be profitable enough to be what Po Town needs. 


	6. No Snubbin’, Only Grubbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vikavolt+Grubbin chapter!

Ass in the air, Guzma moans as his Vikavolt, Truck, rapidly pounds into his pussy like his life depended on it. The man’s breasts leak onto the couch cushion below, and he hopes it won’t cause a stain…

Well, that is, until Truck thrusts his womb, making him scream in pleasure. Too unsure of his legs to give if he fingers himself, the big bad trainer milks himself- causing his legs to give out anyways, his pussy clenching around Vikavolt as he comes, dragging Truck along with him in orgasm, wings buzzing erratically. 

Of course, this isn’t for breeding- just pleasure. After all, Guzma’s stomach is that of someone in their 5 months along, even though it’s just been a few days, and it’s hard to explain away your stomach writhing if he goes out to fuck a stranger. He pants, rubbing his active stomach. Vikavolt give live birth, and while grubs in a normal Vikavolt only grow up to an inch, maximum, the increased space of a human’s womb has given them room to grow, each of them about the length of his palm. 

The movement has also left him debilitatingly horny. 

So, he’s been getting a lot more comfortable with having sex with his Pokémon, if he’s going to be breeding with them. A Grubbin writhes low in his gut, and he moans, raising his leg for the nearest Pokémon to fuck him. Truck, who’s exhausted from mating for the third time today, just crawls onto the back of the couch, resting where he can watch Guzma. 

Monty, Guzma’s Scizor, is pushed forward by Mr. Pinecone. He’s been the most hesitant one about this, and Guzma gets why. Even if they’ve been together for a long time, Monty was traded to him, and doesn't have the exact same bond with him that his other Pokémon do.

“Hey, you don’t gotta, man.”

Relieved, Monty returns to where he was reading. Mr. Pinecone rolls his eyes, and confidently strides up to Guzma, hopping up onto the.. very wet couch with him. The impatient Pinsir grinds his cock against Guzma’s pussy, grabbing the man’s boobs, making milk spray everywhere. He moans, and tries to spread his legs even wider than they already are. 

Pinecone fucks Guzma hard and fast, leaving him dazed. 

* * *

But, it’s not like he can just… stop everything just to get bred by Pokémon. 

So Guzma bites the bullet of going out in public, a week heavily pregnant with Grubbin. He gets  _ plenty _ of odd looks, and a few knowing ones from Pokémon breeders. 

Of course, Hala doesn’t see through any of his excuses and lies. 

“Son, I’ve been around the block a few times, showing up after 2 weeks of dropping off the radar,  _ pregnant-“ _

“Fuckin’ legends, can’t we just get to training already?!” Guzma crosses his arms, face slightly heating up when he feels wetness through his shirt. 

“Not when you’re in that state, you’ll strain yourself, and hurt whatever’s in there. Is this part of some ploy to keep Po Town afloat?!”

“Uh, yeah, Hala, because I owe it to the grunts that are still there-“

_ “It’s not your responsibility,  _ you can barely take care of yourself, and now you’re giving way to new life?”

Guzma scowls, and stalks towards him. 

“They’re going to young trainers, and using this is working. You got any recommendations for what I  _ should _ do?”

The older man falls silent, glaring back at his shitty pupil. “Keep your commitments.”

“You literally just said I’m in no state to train-“

“I can still train your mind, young man, and that's what I’ve been trying to do by training your body.”

Guzma stretches, a bit relieved. 

“Alright- where do we start, then?”

* * *

A few weeks later, Guzma screams as the last large rippling body inches it’s way out of his pussy. He’s grateful for the live births, in a sense- it means he’s not doing all the work. There was only a few Grubbin to give birth to, about 20- normally their clutches are twice the size, but when he later mentioned it to Hala, he said it probably had to do with their size. 


	7. Hitchhikers and Farmers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ditto chapter, AND a Guzma/female NPC chapter!

Guzma sighs as he stands in front of the mirror. His breasts have gotten larger from his many pregnancies, and he’s put on some weight, too. But it’s all for a cause. Get Po Town self sufficient, and get the fuck out of Alola. 

He plops onto his bed, and spreads his legs for Double. 

“Remember, I gotta run some errands today, so you’re gonna be inside me for a while, okay?”

Double burbles in affirmation- they always like when they get to stay inside longer! Guzma nods, and relaxes, playing with his boobs as Double seeps into him. This has become routine, at this point, so the trainer’s trying time actively Not be aroused. After an hour, Double’s completely sealed inside of his womb. Guzma, who’s definitely riled up despite his best efforts, shoves his largest plug in, to keep any possible drips from escaping. Of course, this weight made guzma look- and feel- 9 months pregnant. Having an entire ditto inside of you is pretty heavy. 

Guzma moans at Double shifting to get even more comfortable, then gasps, swearing- he can practically  _ feel  _ Double seeping into his Fallopian tubes, which, to be frank, is very intense. 

Once he’s calmed down, he goes downstairs, feeding his Pokémon, and then heads out. 

His first stop is at the Pokémon Nursery. He hesitates a bit, before going inside, trying to seem his usual rough and tough, even if his body has gotten softer from child rearing. 

“Yo. How would I register to be a Pokémon Breeder?”

One of the sisters looks at him, (Cassidy, by her name tag), eyes slightly glimmering. Eugh. He hated that they knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Well, there’s a few requirements- you need an absence of criminal charges, as well as an ID, place of residence for tax purposes, and to pass an interview with the regulatory board.”

Guzma groans. He doesn’t have  _ any  _ of those. 

“Okay, well, what if you don’t have any of those requirements, but you wanna to be a breeder anyways?” He absentmindedly rubs his belly.

“Well, that just means you can’t be an independent breeder- however, you can be a dependent breeder, which entails all the same duties as an independent, but you’re working beneath someone.”

“Alright, cool, how do I start that?”

Cassidy blinks. “Uh… you apply, like any other job?”

“... do I look like I’ve ever worked anything legal in my life? Ugh- whatever, you know who’s hiring?”

The woman breaks out into a grin. 

“Well, we are! Do you want me to get an application?”

Guzma nods, and takes the paper once handed to him. 

“You know, you seem like you already have some breeding experience, yourself-“

“.... is that a come-on, or a genuine observation?” Cassidy flushes, making Guzma grin. At his hormones kicking up as he eyes the woman, Double visibly shifts, making him wince as he bites back a moan. 

“J-just an observation, I assure you- you just, don’t seem the type to enjoy-“ Cassidy looks around, making sure there’s no other customers there, “-being bred.”

“Hey, money’s money. The sooner I can get out of this garbage region, the better. Anyway-“ he scribbles his number in the corner of the application before ripping it off and sliding it towards her. “Here’s my number. Feel free to call~”

He leaves the woman slack jawed as he strolls out, and goes to his next errand- paying Lusamine a visit in jail. 

With Double far more active now, mostly due to his body’s reaction to dirty thoughts involving the breeder, Guzma’s walking far slower than before. When he gets to the visitation room, he sits in his chair, trying to calm his ditto by rubbing his stomach. 

When Lusamine sits in front of him, she very openly stares. 

“Hey, Miss Lusamine- how you doin?”

She ignores him. She usually does, nowadays. “You’re pregnant?”

“Ha, yep.”

“Who’s child is it?”

“I dunno. The price of promiscuity, I guess.” Technically not a lie, he doesn’t know who the parents of Double even are. 

“Hopefully not a filthy  _ human  _ child, the world has enough of them.”

Guzma sighs. “How’s treatment been?”

“They still say something’s wrong with me, but I feel fine!”

Guzma nods along. It sucked, seeing Lusamine like this, but at least she wasn’t totally lost. After his visit with her, which Double was active during the whole time, he’s flustered and trying to hide his panting, on the verge of an orgasm. He’s about to just go home and beg one of his Pokémon to pound him till can’t remember his name, when he gets a text from an unknown number. 

_ Hey! It’s Cassidy. Can I meet you in front of Po Town? _

_ we gonna fuck? _

_ … PERHAPS. God, are you always this blunt!? _

_ yep ;) _

Guzma chuckles at how easily flustered the woman is, and is eager to get his dick wet inside of a human for the first time in a month. 

A flight to Po Town later, he can see Cassidy at the entrance, and hungrily looks her over. She shifts under his gaze, nervous, before he takes her hand in his own. 

“Let’s go somewhere a lil more private, mm?”

He leads her into the mansion and up the stairs, into his throne room. He waddles over to a nearby drawer, pulling out a strap on and some lube. 

“You- you’re not gonna make your ditto leave?”

“Listen, they’re like half of why I’m so damn horny right now, they can deal with a bumpy ride.”

She laughs, a little incredulously, but starts getting undressed as he does. When he takes off his pants, it’s a bit of an ordeal, but he gets them off. He doesn’t miss the hungry look in Cassidy’s eyes at the sight of his breasts, and he just winks as he pulls the strap-on on, lubing himself up. 

“God, you look so hot-“ she seems to be working up to saying something, blushing furiously. “Can- can I touch them?”

“Only if I can touch yours,” Guzma grins. God, it was nice having sex with someone he could tease. The farmhand closes the distance between herself and the taller man, and puts her hands to his boobs, kneading the soft, doughy flesh, and stimulating the production of milk, making him moan. 

_ “Shit- _ okay, fuck girl, I  _ need  _ to pound you-“ 

She laughs softly, licking the milk off her fingers (which Guzma found incredibly hot) and plops into bed. 

The thug pours a healthy amount of lube on his hands, before he starts slicking up her pussy, to ensure both an easier entrance, and an equally horny partner. He leans down, struggling a bit because of his stomach, and licks her folds before zeroing in on her clit. She moans, grabbing at his hair, but he stops when she’s right on the precipice of coming. 

Guzma slides into her, groaning in pleasure at the look on Cassidy’s face, seeing her strong form beneath his softer body, his huge belly resting against her own, his tits leaking milk. 

She grabs onto his shoulders as he fucks her, not hiding his moans from the activity of Double in his stomach, and nearly screaming when she latches onto one of his breasts with her mouth,  _ drinking  _ from him. Milk runs down her chin, and she lets go only to shout through an orgasm. 

Once Cassidy’s wore out, Guzma rolls off from on top of her, getting rid of his harness to try and pound himself with the plug. That, unfortunately, only succeeds in making him hornier. Moaning, one hand plays with one of his breasts, while the other tries and fails to reach around his belly. 

Luckily for him, Cassidy takes notice, rolling on top of Guzma and sloppily kissing him before moving downward to eat him out. He nearly screams as her mouth touches the wet folds, Cassidy expertly drawing an orgasm out of him almost immediately. 

“Fuck, girl…”

“Didn’t you just do that?”

He laughs, and wraps his arm around her.


	8. Beetle Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fucking this time, or even that much horny, just plot and Guzma milking himself.

Guzma got accepted for the breeder position, somehow, and to his relief, all his Pokémon were excited for him, rather than jealous. That didn’t stop his nervousness, though. After all, he’s a lot more used to topping strangers, rather than being on bottom. Then again, there were lots of other duties that a breeder had, too, even if they were carrying eggs. 

So, he walked into his first day in his dirty work clothes (a now ill-fitting black T-shirt, and barely fitting jeans), wondering what to expect. When he walks into the nursery, Cassidy’s sister, Hannah, is there to greet him. 

“Hey, you’re the new hire, huh? Never thought I’d see ‘Big Bad Guzma’ work for us.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, look, what are my job duties gonna be?”

“Straight to business, huh. Well, you’ll muck out the stalls in the morning, and feed the Pokémon and check their water during then, too. Whenever we have a Pokémon that’s specifically here for breeding, but won’t play with our resident ditto, that’s where you’re gonna come in, since you’re a part-timer.”

Guzma nods, taking this in. “Hey, I can do gruntwork just fine under any conditions.”

Hannah chuckles and rolls her eyes. 

“Well, lemme show ya where the supplies are so you can get to work.”

* * *

Things went on like this for a while, and Guzma appreciated not having to deal with the shorter term side effects from pregnancy, even if it did seem like he’d have to get new bras sooner rather than later. 

His routine went like this: wake up, get ready, feed his Pokémon, go to the nursery, train with Hala, and then go spend the rest of the day at the battle tree, before coming home and passing out.

But, one thing was constantly driving him crazy, and not in the way he liked: his boobs. Frustrated by the near constant pressure and ache in his breasts if he didn’t milk himself, he texted Cassidy for her advice. 

_ yo _

_ Hi Guz! _

_ hey. i have a question- you or your sister have used the internal ditto technique to breed before, right? _

_ Yep. Why do you ask? _

_ my moobs are killing me via milk _

_ Oh, yeah, they’ll do that. :P You know how to milk a Miltank, right? _

_ … no.  _

_ Oh. Well, doing that with your breasts is a good way to relieve some of the pain- I’d recommend doing it in the morning and at night.  _

_ roger that _

After carefully watching a video tutorial on how to milk a Miltank, he goes to the bathroom to avoid making a mess, and tries to follow the instructions. 

He firmly grips the base of his breasts, wincing, then pulls forward towards his nipple, a perfect stream spraying from his chest. He moans in relief as he feels the ache somewhat lessened a lot more efficiently than the careless squeezing he had been doing before. By the end of his milking session for the night, he felt a lot more comfortable, and, exhausted, flops into his bed. 


	9. Honey, Honey, Honey,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must be funny... in a a rich man’s world~  
> Listen to the Mamma Mia soundtrack y’all.
> 
> Anyway, Guzma and Combee!

Guzma somewhat wondered if he was ever going to end up having to breed any Pokémon- before getting pulled aside by one of his bosses, Cassidy. 

“Hey, man- we got a rowdy Combee, his trainer’s trying to breed him, but he’s not taking to our Ditto at all. It’s your time to shine!”

Guzma swallows, and nods, going into the secluded breeding pen of the ranch. There, angrily buzzing, awaited Combee. Meanwhile, the ranch’s Ditto slips out when Guzma opens the door, equally annoyed with him. 

Guzma steps in, locking the door behind him before Combee can fly out. “Hey, so, I know Ditto got on your nerves for whatever reason, and I get that.”

“Your partner wants y’all to mate, though, and raise your offspring.”

The Combee looks confused. Is  _ THAT  _ why his trainer wanted him to play with Ditto?! They didn’t want to play, they wanted to collect honey, to pollinate-

Guzma, knowledgeable about bug types, speaks up. 

“Your kid can help you pollinate flowers too, you know- won’t be as lonely when you go out on the search for honey.”

The Combee is a lot calmer now, and more excited, now that he actually knows  _ why _ his trainer wants him here. He flies up to Guzma, and nuzzles against him, making him laugh softly. “Hey, lemme get undressed first.”

Once naked, he lays down on a nearby bench, not wanting to get straw up his ass. The bug type hovers over him, and he can see something- no, three somethings- extending from the back of each Combee section. 

He presents himself to the Combee, trying to make it easier for the three long, flexible cocks to get inside of him. At least they were thin. Once all three of the Pokémon’s dicks are guided into his pussy, it begins frantically thrusting, catching the man off guard. Guzma swears, scrabbling against the bench, as Combee seems to pound into his womb over and over. 

The bug doesn’t stop until he’s made the breeder take all his length. When his movement does stop, though, Guzma can feel something sticky, heavy, and containing orbs, being pumped into him. The man raises a shaky hand, rubbing his stomach. He looks 3 months pregnant, and growing, but he knows that the eggs are just going to grow even more in the coming weeks. 

Knowing that they want as much of the insects cum to stay inside as possible, he shoves a plug on a nearby shelf into himself. The Combee, tired from its vigorous mating, rests on the ground, wings occasionally buzzing as Guzma gets dressed. 

Or… tries to, at least. His shirt is riding up on his stomach, and he can barely button his jeans. He sighs, and limps over to the Combee, picking it up and carrying it out. 

His bosses were delighted at how he handled the situation, and let him leave work early. 

Of course, he was still on his feet for another few hours, having to train with Hala, and forcing himself to go to the battle tree. And so, he kept up this routine for the next few weeks as his stomach grew, filled with 15 grubs. Around the middle of the pregnancy, they hatched from their initial soft eggs, and were active for a few days before stilling, the soft shapes in his stomach replaced with 5 hard balls- the eggs where the Combee would form to what we know. 

On the 3rd week of the pregnancy, while he was mucking out a mudbray’s stall, he felt his water break, and left the stall door open as he rushed as fast as he could indoors. 

Hannah hurries him into a more private room, one designed for gravid Pokémon to lay or give birth. Cassidy quickly follows after, the two of them tending to him far more skillfully than his own Pokémon could- but that doesn’t stop them from leaving their pokeballs to fret over their partner and help where they could. 

* * *

An hour and a half later, all five apple-sized eggs are laid, and Guzma, despite his aching, glows in the praise both overheard and directly told to him. 

“Hey, Golisopod, make sure Guz rests today, okay?”

The Pokémon chirrs in response to Cassidy as she wipes some sweat from Guzma with a towel. 

“You did a great job- I knew you’d be good at this.”

He smiles weakly at her. “Hey, I don’t get into things to be mediocre or bad.”

She laughs, softly, as Guzma tries to listen in on Hannah, talking to the trainer on the phone. 

“Your eggs have all been laid without a hitch, five healthy Combee are on their way! Come pick them up at any time.”

_ I did that. _

After about an hour of rest, Guzma gets up and gets dressed, before Golisopod takes him to his training with Hala. 


	10. Spawning Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Araquanid! and some plot?!

A few weeks later, there’s a gravid Araquanid, refusing to lay in the ranch’s resident Ditto. To be honest, Guzma’s rather apprehensive about this one. After all, if it  _ really  _ liked him, or  _ really  _ hated him, it might accidentally (or purposefully) drown him. Still, he had a job to do, and he was damned if he wasn’t gonna do it. 

He didn’t have to get slimed up for this, since she was just laying eggs. Which, honestly, Guzma was counting up getting gooed, because it would have left him in the perfect state of horny to be able to easily go through with the laying. But alas, it wasn’t meant to be. 

Almost the moment he stepped into the breeding pen, Araquanid was on top of him, sensing a proper place to incubate her eggs. Guzma gave a shout, but even if he wasn’t prepared, he’s still strong enough to push her off. 

“Hey,  _ no, _ I know you’re desperate,” he shuts the door behind him, feeling the seething gaze of the Pokémon on him, “but that’s  _ not  _ how we’re gonna do this.”

Guzma gets undressed down to his underwear- just so she doesn’t get any misconceptions- and pulls some lube out of his pocket, eyeing her large, unsheathed ovipositor. 

“Alright, so you’re definitely more eager for this than me, and I get why, I’ve carried eggs before, but we gotta go through some prep work before getting to the action, alright?”

Grumpy, araquanid nods. 

“Alright, good. Now, cause you’re packin’ heat, I’m gonna have to lube you, and myself, up first, that way this shit’s easier on both our ends, alright?”

Well, she’s always down for laying to be easier, but she doesn’t exactly know what lube is. The Pokémon quickly learns, though, hissing in surprise when she feels the warm hand carefully slicking what she can only compare to solid water around her member. 

“Now, even though we both got a job to do, jus’ smack me with ya leg if I’m rubbin’ you the wrong way, I don’t wanna end up as your snack.”

The Pokémon grunts, but the teasing ordeal for her is soon over, Guzma focusing his ministrations on himself, instead. He doesn’t take off his underwear, not yet, instead getting lube on his fingers to reach down in to cover as much as he can in the stuff. 

He sighs, shakily, trying to relax and hype himself up for this, before taking off his underwear. He knew she’d be on him immediately, and she confirms that by using Spider Web to glue him to the wall and keep him still. He’s at least supported well, but the silk binding his chest to the wall also has the effect of forcing milk out of his breasts with the pressure. He swears, and he watches in dread (and some slight excitement) as the water bubble Pokémon clambers over him, and, without ceremony, tries to jab her ovipositor as deep inside as she possibly can. 

It’s clear, however, that she won’t reach her goal with just one move, so, frustrated, she thrusts into him, over and over, his cervix slowly giving way beneath the poundings. He pants and moans, and the Pokémon, thinking he’s overheated, slightly rests her water bubble on top of his head to cool him off. 

He screams when his womb is finally penetrated, and the Araquanid almost drops from shock, but fortunately for them both, keeps her footing. Her movements quickly still as she begins to push the hundreds of eggs into him. Similar in squishiness to frogspawn, he can’t feel the eggs until the actually start to lodge inside his womb, causing him to groan, only able to watch. He only wishes he could move his arms reach his stomach, to  _ feel  _ it growing. The laying goes on for what seems like hours, and by the end of it, he looks overdue.

“Shit, no wonder you needed these out…”

Araquanid chitters, and plops the last few eggs inside. She shifts, cutting the strands of her web, cushioning Guzma as she lets him down. He carefully adjusts to his new weight of his body, and waddles over to his clothes, slowly getting dressed. Guzma’s shirt… does not remotely fit over his stomach. He sighs, and exits the breeding pen.

* * *

Chores, the next week or so, are a nightmare, and so are the looks he gets. He just didn’t expect one of the people he’d run into would be Plumeria.

The two are quiet. Guzma, drinking from his water bottle, sitting on a bench inside the nursery, and Plumeria, sitting across the room on the other one. Fortunately, his bosses are on lunch break.

“... So, who’s the father?”

Ah, shit. “I dunno-”

“That’s bullshit, Guzma. Don’t pull this crap with me right now.”

He averts his gaze, but nods. This was the first time he’d seen Plumeria after the disbanding of Team Skull. He didn’t want to push her away again.

“... Alright, you gotta swear t’not tell anyone, though.”

“Whatever, fine, I won’t.”

“There’s no father, actually. Um-” Guzma’s hand goes to rub his stomach before pulling away, feeling nervous at the judgement of his former(?) friend. “I… so, an Araquanid was refusing to lay her eggs in a ditto, so…”

“... Has literally all the spotty gossip about you being pregnant just been you-”

Guzma cuts her off, anxious. “Listen, Plumes, it’s good money, I need  _ something  _ if I don’t wanna be squattin’ in abandoned houses and sleeping on the dirt.”

His former admin crosses her arms, and narrows her eyes.

“So this is the big bad boss of Team Skull, huh? Pregnant with the eggs of  _ bugs _ , whoring yourself out to them.” She stands. “I knew it- that Nihilego, it changed you. You’re no longer the man I called brother.”

As Plumeria walks out, slamming the door behind her, Guzma wants to crawl beneath the earth like a Grubbin. He pulls his goggles over his eyes, so it’s harder to make out his soon-to-brim tears, and goes outside. He calls a ride pokemon, and flies to Hala’s, his heart aching, but needing to continue his training. 

Of course, Hala can tell that something’s wrong. Everyone can, because he keeps intermittedly pulling at his hair- an obvious tell of his. Before Guzma can leave to go to the battle tree, Hala pulls him aside.

“Guzma, what’s tearing you up?”

“Wh- Nothing, man, shit-”

_ “Guzmania, _ you were pulling at your hair.”

“... Okay, fuck, fine, something’s wrong, what the hell do  _ you _ care, though?”

“You’re my student- I’m responsible for you. Now, what’s wrong.”

Guzma shakily sighs, and looks around. “Can we… go somewhere more private to talk about this? I don’t want anyone hearin’ this.”

Hala suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, and leads the bug specialist into his house. Guzma sits at the dining room table, trying to study the table, trying to not think of the shirt riding up on his stomach.

“... I saw Plumeria for the first time in eight months, today.” Hala listens, expressionless. Guzma hates that he can feel his eyes on him. “She… she knew I was bullshitting, when I said I didn’t know who the father was. So I told her the truth. I didn’t want to push her away even more, I-”

He sighs, feeling hot, shameful tears rising to his eyes. “She said I changed, wasn’t the man that was her friend. Then she left.”

“I thought you didn’t care about what anyone said?”

Guzma grits his teeth, knocks his chair back as he stands up, giving Hala with a burning glare. “Fuck. You. You  _ KNOW  _ that’s fucking bullshit- She was my only fucking human friend, Hala, why the  _ fuck _ wouldn’t I care what she thought?! Why the  _ fuck _ would you think I made a whole-ass gang? Just for a fuckin’ laugh?!”

Hala is… genuinely taken aback by the response. He thought Guzma would bluster, and try to boast, rather than acknowledge his flaws. He’d smile, if it weren’t for how genuinely upset the man was. “Guzma-”

_ “What?” _

“I’m sorry. Sit back down.”

Guzma, shaken, blinks, as his anger turns into confusion. “... What?”

“Sit back down?”

“N-no- what the fuck, why did you apologize?”

“... Because I upset you, when I wasn’t meaning to?”

Guzma gives him a strange look, before slowly righting the chair, and plopping down into it. He doesn’t respond.

“... Anyway, Guzma,” Hala continues. “I think that Plumeria may be right. You have changed. Not for better, or for worse, just… Different. That’s what life does to you.”

Guzma scowls. “Well, I don’t have a single fuckin’ person I can trust besides my pokemon, so I dunno about you, but I’d say that’s evidence I’ve changed for th’worse.”

“What about that woman who you were working for, that summoned the Ultra Beasts?”

“... She changed, too.”

Hala hums in acknowledgement, and gets up. Guzma takes the moment to wipe away the brimming tears. 

“Guzma, you want some Tapu Cocoa?”

“... Yeah.”

* * *

That evening, Guzma didn’t go to the battle tree. Instead, he went home. He fed his pokemon, before going to take a long hot bath, to try and feel a little better. Unfortunately, a hot bath was just what the eggs inside him wanted. 

He groans when he feels his water break, wishing it had just waited another day. He pushes when he feels a sharp contraction, gasping when a large clump of eggs rush out. Well, at least it’d be easier than his other births. This one went faster than most, the eggs attached to each other by some membrane encouraging the small, squishy orbs to go out.

He calls Cassidy once he’s done laying, who comes to pick up the eggs.  Ugh. This day was emotionally and physically exhausting-  he flops face first into bed after his nightly milking.


	11. Burghgeoning Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Scizor!   
> and more plot because apparently i can't write anything without eventually adding plot in.

Guzma pants and moans, running his hands all over his pokémon’s body as he rides Monty. The Scizor’s wings buzz frantically as he tries to keep his body temperature low, making his trainer shiver from the breeze it creates. He hears the wing buzz falter, and grins at his pokemon before pulling himself almost completely off his dick- before slamming back down, moaning unabashedly as he feels his pokémon’s arms wrap around him tight, holding them together as Scizor cums. 

They stay there for a while, panting, and Guzma reaches up and pets his scizor’s head. “You liked that, Monty..?”

The pokémon weakly chitters and nods, leaning into his trainers touch. Guzma smiles, cuddling his partner as they both come down from the high of sex. 

* * *

He was not expecting to get pregnant from that, though (Not that he really minded). He thought he had cleaned out the last of his dittos goo, but guess not. Guzma didn’t swell as much in the coming weeks- after all, Scizor and Scyther only lay one egg per pregnancy, so he just had a modest paunch. 

He awkwardly told Cassidy and Hannah about the unexpected pregnancy, and while a mixture of amused and irritated, they offered to help him sell it through more legal means than what he’d been doing before.

Of course… word of his more obvious pregnancies had clearly gotten around Alola these last few months. He had always been known as an easy lay, even with how aggressive he was, but normally the whispers and stares he got were ones of fear, nowadays they seem amused or curious, as if they were making fun of him. 

He hated it, and the venomous looks he gave were more than enough to shut people up- at least, while he was in earshot. 

But of course, some people just couldn’t mind their own business. He just got off his shift from working at the Nursery when he heard the worst offender’s voice. 

“Guzma! Wait up-!”

Kukui. He scowls, storming towards him. His old friend is a little breathless, and Guzma glances at his well-toned  _ flat  _ chest, envious, before he looks back up at the Pokémon professor. 

“The fuck do you want?”

“Aggro as ever, huh? I just wanted to congratulate you on the job!”

Guzmas lip curls in a sneer. Of course Kukui would know of the breeding technique he’s been using, of course. 

“Whatever. Do you have anything actually important to say, or are you just wasting my time?”

_ “Yeah, _ I know you wouldn’t take any visit from me well otherwise! I just wanted you to know that I’m meeting with the leader of a bug type conservation group next week- they have breeding programs for at-risk bug types. I could put in a good word for you, recommend you to them as a breeder.”

Guzma blinks. What the fuck? 

“Uh… Depends, what’s the name of the group?”   
“The Burgh Artemiso Foundation!”

Guzma lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Oh, shit, them? Hell yeah, okay, they have a good track record.”

“You already know about them?” Kukui asks, grinning.

Guzma shrugs. “Yeah, when they came to Alola when I was around 15, I took some time to volunteer with them.”

“Great! I’ll recommend you to them- well, wait, how will they get in contact with you?”

“Just tell em to go to the shady mansion in Po Town any time after 6 pm.”

“... That’s- that’s super vague- wait, Guzma, don’t you dare ride off, I’m not done talking to you-!” Kukui’s cut off by a gust of wind from the ride pokemon taking off.

A week later, Guzma was on his bed, huffing and straining to get the Scyther egg out- when through his haze of pain, he hears the doorbell ring.

“FfffuuuuUUCK, I swear to Arceus, if it’s those BAF guys-” He’s cut off by another contraction, screaming through it as he tries to push. Doppler, panicked, runs down to the door, leaving the other Pokemon to help their partner through his birth.

Doppler opens the door to Kukui and a human man in pink and green that he’s never seen before. 

Kukui speaks up, concerned. “Uh, is. Is everything okay?”

Doppler nods, before another scream rips through the house, and he completely changes pace, shaking his head, instead. Humans have dexterous hands, and Guzma told them about the possible offer to help raise the populations of rare bug-types. If this stranger’s with that organization, he probably knows what to do better than himself or his partners. He steps out of the way, and the two men rush inside. Doppler closes the door, and leads them up to Guzma’s bedroom.

Guzma groans, half in agony, half in frustration, when he sees not only his childhood friend, but  _ Burgh, _ rushing into his bedroom. Monty is protectively by his side, and chatters at Doppler, irritated. They have a quick back and forth, Monty being irritated, Doppler explaining that they can probably help, and Monty slightly calming down, eyeing the men with suspicion. 

Kukui has. No idea what to do. He’s a professor of moves, he hasn’t ever had to help a pokemon or human give birth! Burgh, however, rushes to Guzma’s side, taking charge.

“Alright, where’s the egg?”

“Stuck- Cervix-” He groans, trying to push.

“Lay down, okay? I’m going to try to reach in and help it along.” Guzma nods, and nearly collapses onto his back. Burgh takes off his scarf, tossing it aside, and rolls his sleeves up even more before trying to reach in. He makes a face, hating the feeling of the fluttering vagina around his hands. Guzma groans as the gym leader practically fists him, before gasping when he feels the pressure finally relieved.   
“Can you take it from here?”

Guzma nods, and hoists himself up back into a squatting position, taking about thirty more minutes to expel the egg, the two men leaving to give him privacy, and Burgh washing his hands before the two wait awkwardly in the main entrance of the trashed mansion.

“Sooo, uh,” Burgh speaks up. “That was Guzma?”

“Yyyeah. I didn’t- realize that we’d run this risk, he didn’t  _ look _ pregnant…”

Burgh shrugs, “That’s how things go, sometimes. Out of all his pokemon, it was probably an egg from his Scizor- they’re the only ones that he has that don’t lay large quantities.”

“Huh.”

With that, the two quietly wait until they see the hulking body of Golisopod carrying his now- clothed trainer down, who’s also holding something, the rest of his pokemon following. Burgh smiles, and Kukui stands up from the very uncomfortable couch. 

“Guzma! Are you okay-”

“Kukui, I… Shut, the fuck up, I just laid a giant egg, what do you think?”

Kukui shuts up and sits down, feeling far more embarrassed than before. Golisopod, still holding Guzma, sits down on the floor. The gym leader and the professor can see a pill-shaped egg in his arms, and watch intently as he beckons the Scizor over. “You wanna hold it..?”

Monty eagerly nods, and opens one of his claws. Guzma blinks, but obliges, putting the egg in there, where it fits perfectly. Monty closes his pinscher and sits next to his trainer.

There’s a beat of silence, before Burgh clears his throat. Guzma winces slightly, feeling hot shame beginning to rise to his face. That’s right. One of the people he looked up to when he was younger just had his hand in his pussy less than an hour ago.

“So- Guzma, yes? Kukui here said you could help in the breeding division of the BAF, but-” Burgh chuckles, trying to set the two younger men at ease. “I thought it would be in your skill and knowledge of bug pokemon, and raising them to their full potential, your willingness to rear their eggs is a great asset that you have.”

“I mean- pays decent, even if I’m just workin’ at Paniola Ranch right now…”

“What if I told you we could pay you more?” That catches Guzma’s attention, and he looks Burgh in the eyes, his own burning with intensity.

“I’d be listenin’.”

“We’d have to relocate you to live in Unova, so you could be closer to the main conservation facility, but you’d be compensated well,” Burgh lists off the numbers because good god I don’t know pokemon money.

Guzma tries to sit up, but both Doppler and Monty force him to stay sitting. “Holy shit, that much? I mean, you had me at movin’ to Unova, then ya went and sweetened the pot.”

“Well- you’d have to wait until you got your affairs in order, here.”

“... fuck, that’s right, I need a damn passport… A-anyway, it’ll just take a day for me to get ready-”

Burgh raises an eyebrow. “You live in a mansion.”

“Nah, nah, I just squatted here with my gang for a while. All I need to do to be ready is quit my job, and get my papers back from my parents, so I can get a passport. … And an ID.” At the incredulous look on Burgh’s face, he crosses his arms. “Ya boy ran away from home at 14 and never looked back, of course my dumb ass didn’t think of  _ documentation.” _

Kukui pipes up for the first time in the conversation, “Never thought I’d hear you insult yourself.”

“You keep that mouth shut before I get up and smack ya-”

"Anyway- It'll probably be another few weeks on our end till we're ready. We have to get housing and tickets ready, after all."

Guzma nods, trying to stifle the growing smile on his face. He'll... be able make things work. Get a fresh start. Get away from Alola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one should Guzma fuck next, Pinsir or Masqueraine?


End file.
